heroefandomcom-20200222-history
Jugtrap
Spring-Bonnie (or Spring Bon-Bon by Mairusu) is one of the antagonists of Five Nights in Anime. Unlike the original game, she is referred to as Spring-Bonnie instead of Springtrap (However, in her original artwork, she is referred to as Springtrap). Appearance She is a girl with gold skin, blonde hair, and grey eyes. She also has gold rabbit ears, wears black panties, and has a big black button on her chest. In FNIA 2, she also has purple panties. In FNIA 3 she wears a purple corset and stockings, while her left hand from the wrist to her fingers is completely stripped of its fur, exposing the endoskeleton. Behavior ''FNiA'' Spring-Bonnie starts in the closet with Golden Freddy, she will then move to Repairs, peeking. She will then press her hand against the camera, before appearing in the vent. The player must then close the vent door, or Spring- Bonnie will jumpscare the player. ''FNiA2'' She will start in the Closet with Golden Freddy in Night Five. She will then move to Party Room 1, and possibly enter Vent 1. She can be lured back into the Closet if the phone is rung, though. Jumpscares Spring-Bonnie will appear to hug the player while making orgasmic sounds, indicated by her breasts pressing against the screen, being flattened by the player's screen for every hug. In FNiA2, Spring-Bonnie instead directly humps the player. Trivia * According to Mairusu, Spring-Bonnie was originally going to take the left door, but this idea was later scrapped. * She is damaged, similar to the original Springtrap. * Unlike the original game, she is referred to as Spring-Bonnie instead of Springtrap, since there is no evidence of a Purple Girl, even by the creator. * She, like Golden Freddy, has her own unique "Boobscare". * Spring-Bonnie is the one on the phone in the Night 5 call, her personality is best described as quite perverted yet excited. She is also quite loving to the guard, though this is possibly due to the fact that she is wanting to "play rough" with the player. * In the fanmade FNiA Tale, Spring-Bonnie takes the place of Flowey. * As she humps the player when she jumpscares them in FNiA 2, she appears to more perverted than the other girls. * In the FNiA visual novel, Spring-Bonnie is one of the most perverted girls in the novel (next to BB), for instance, she has a room full of perverted items, such as T and M rated manga, and stacks of clean panties, and fighting with BB over the night guard by naming perverted things from each other's respective versions of Freddy's Anime Convention. * Spring-Bonnie's FNiA 2 Jumpscare is the only jumpscare that show the animatronic's face, aside from Puppet's jumpscare, Golden Freddy's first jumpscare, and Foxy's second jumpscare. *She, along with The Puppet are the only two animatronics to appear in all three installments with minor changes in their appearance instead of being changed with other animatronic anime version counterparts from the original game. Gallery Category:Pure Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Villains Category:Cute Heroes Category:FNAF Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Reality Warper Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Parents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sexy Category:Sexy Heroines Category:Elementals Category:Comic Relief Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Five Nights at Anime Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Youtube Heroes Category:Fanfiction Category:Immortals Category:Omniscient Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Omnipotent